fast and furious holes
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: Dom and Mia had a younger sister who went on the last heist. THey eventually got caught and she was sent to CGL. Fast And THe Furious Holes crossover. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
1. arrival

Summary: This is a crossover between the fast and the furious and holes. For those of you who don't know fast and furious is a movie about street racers. This is another one of those girl goes to CGL fic, but different.

A.N. Please read and review! I will luv you forever if you do!

So, I am sitting here on this outrageously hot and dirty bus. Where am I going? The answer to that question is very simple, hell, otherwise known as Camp GreenLake. You may want to know how a girl ended up being sent to an all boys camp. Once again the answer is very simple. You've all heard of the truck heists in California right? No, well then let me explain. My name is Lily Toretto. I live with my brother and sister and our friends. We are a street racing team, Team Toretto. That is until a undercover cop came in and tore us apart. Brian Earl Spillner had started coming around the store everyday for lunch. Mia, my older sister fell in love, or so she thought. Turned out that Brian was trying to nail us for the heists. He ended up letting us go, but he had to take off to. Two weeks after he let us go, Mia called and said that we had the all clear to come home. Apparently the cops told Brian there wasn't enough evidence and Brian told Mia. Needless to say, the cops lied. I wasn't even supposed to be helping. I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong the night of the last heist, and I was right. I had to argue with Dom and Mia for about five minutes before they finally gave in. I was right about my feeling. Vince and Jesse almost died that day. Jesse got shot by the fucking Trans. To bad for them that Brian killed Johnny. To bad for us that now Lance has a grudge. Anyways, after we got back the cops took us all into custody. We all got the same time, two years. Except for Mia, who only got one year. I'm surprised they didn't give us more time. Especially Dom and Vince. I love them and all, but they have done some pretty screwed up things. This was all Vince's and Dom's idea to mind you. But being only 14, I had the choice of Camp GreenLake, or Lompoc with Dom and the team. Dom told me to choose GreenLake and I choose jail. The gay ass judge decided to punish me more by sending me away from my family to Camp GreenLake.

So, once again here I am sitting on this all around nasty bus. It is like an inferno in here and I am happy that I wore the outfit that I wore. I have the same style as Letty. She is as much a sister to me as Mia is. I'm gonna miss them so much. Letty says I'm lucky cuz a lot of bad boys are hot. I agreed with her on that one. Dom and Mia weren't as thrilled with me and Letty's conversation. In fact none of team was except me and Letty. All the guys think of me as their little sister. I swear to god if none of them write me while their in jail, I will seriously hurt them when we get out. Hopefully the Tran's don't find out where I am. That would be some serious shit. _I miss my cars._ I thought poutily. (a.n.: haha I just made a new word bow down to me! Lol) The bus just stopped, pushing me forward. Good thing I'm used to handcuffs or they would really hurt.

**Lily's POV**

The guard yelled at me to get up. I did and he threw my bag at me, which I caught. He looked surprised but it passed quickly.

"C'mon" he grumbled

"Geesh no need to be so touchy!" I said

"Don't get smart with me girl"

_Well that shouldn't be hard._ I thought to myself. He led me into an old shack. The only good thing bout it was that it was air conditioned. I looked at the desk and noticed a wannabe cowboy. No seriously folks. He had a potbelly, jeans, a belt that was to big, a plaid shirt, and a cowboy hat.

"Lily Toretto?" He asked

"Yeah, that's me." I answered

"I thought this was a boys camp, not a girl scouts camp."

"Aww, shucks, here I was thinking I was a boy."

"Don't get smart with me missy!"

_Yeah I'm a smartass what you gonna do about it?_ I thought to myself.

"My name is Mr. Sir. You will address me by that at all times. Is that clear?"

" Aye, Aye Captain Mr. Sir." I said while giving a mock salute.

"This is the place for you, soon you won't be such a smartass."

"Is that a threat Mr. Sir? Cuz I have 4 very big men and 2 very tough chicks watching out for me?"

"Are you threatening me?" I gave no reply, just stared at him. "Didn't think so." he said

He led me out into the heat again, only to lead me into a room that seemed to be hotter than outside. He gave me two ugly orange jumpsuits, boots, and a plastic jug for a canteen. He also handed me some tokens that he said were for showers. Suddenly, an alien from mars attacked and the camp got shut down. Haha just kidding, it was just a really hyper old dude.

"Lilian Toretto, I want you to know that even though you have done some bad things it doesn't make you a bad person. I respect you. Now you will be staying in D-tent. D stands for diligence. Oh and my name is Mr. Pendanski."

He led me to a tent that had a big black D written on it. We walked in and immediately I noticed the smell. It smelled almost worse than Leon, Vince, or Jesse's rooms. Man, I miss them already. I have to go through 730 days without them. It totally sucks. I walked in and I saw….


	2. what happened

CheerBabe1010: Thanks for the love on the story!

Writestyle: check it out here's what you've been waiting for!

I walked in and I saw a bunch of guys. One of them who just happened to look a lot like my cousin.

" Guys this is Lily Toretto. Lily, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Stanley, Jose, Brian, and Zero. You know why we call him Zero? Its because there's nothing going on in that stupid little head of his."

"YO Pendanski?" Lily said

"Yes Lily?"

"Why don't ya leave the kid alone. My guess is he never done nothing to ya." Mr. Pendanski just stormed out of the tent. Lily took a closer look at the kid called Brian and realized that it was in fact her cousin.

"Yo Brian what's up?" Lily asked. Brian looked at her then a look of realization came over his face.

"Yo cuz what's up? Bet Dom is pissed you're in here!"

"Wait you two know each other?" Armpit asked.

"Yeah she's my younger cousin." Brian said.

"Only by like two years Brian."

"So is Dom totally pissed you're in here?"

"No, actually he is kinda glad."

"Wait, why?"

"Dom and the team are in Lompoc."

"Dom, back in Lompoc? I thought he would die before he went back."

"Yeah, so did everyone else."

"Even Mia's in Lompoc?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you all manage that?"

"Long story."

"C'mon tell us."

"Alright."

"You hear bout those truck heists in Cali? You know the ones with the street racers?"

"Yeah I heard a bit bout those before I came." Brian said.

"Me to, but not much cuz I was here a little bit after they started." Stanley said.

"Well that was the team. I only went along on the last one. Mia had nothing to do with it, but since she knew about it, she got a year. Anyways, back to the story. We were at race wars the night of the last heist. Jesse had bet slips against Tran and lost. Now I know you don't know about Tran, but I'll explain after. But Jesse lost cuz he hit the NOS to soon, and took off. Tran went after him after getting into a fight with Dom about being narked out. I fought with Dom and Mia the night of the last heist for 5 minutes to convince them to let me go. Well turns out this guy Brian that had been hanging around and dating Mia was a undercover cop. Vince told us all along but no one listened. Anyways, he ended up saving Vince's life. Tran shot Jesse while Brian was at the house and Brian and Dom took off after them. Brian killed Johnny. Him and Dom raced, and Brian let him go. We went to Mexico for a few weeks. Cops told Brian, who then told Mia that they didn't have evidence against us. So we came back. Soon as we got here they arrest us. I got choice of Lompoc or here and I chose Lompoc."

"Well then why are you here?" Rex asked

"Cuz the fuckin judge decided that I needed to be punished more by not being with family."

"Damn, now what's up with these Trans?" Brian asked

"Well the Trans and us haven't got along for a few years now. They had a business deal with Dom, but he pulled out when the drugs came in. They've been fighting ever since. It was good as long as we stayed of each others turfs. You would think that would be easy in La, but its not. Its hard when you are out running cops or racing against each other. So basically since Brian killed Johnny, the Trans are after us."

"Damn chica and you are how old?" Jose asked

"14."

"Damn, you're 14 and you've done all that? You're parents must be real cool or not care." Squid said with a bitter undertone. Everyone noticed the clouded over look in her eyes.

"My parents are dead." she said trying to fight back tears.

"What happened?" Rex asked. Brian shook his head knowing this was a hard subject for her.

"Mom died of cancer when I was 6. Dad was killed a few years back probably when I was about 9 or 10. He was in the final race of the season on the NIRA circuit. This guy Kenny Linder comes up behind him and clips him. Dad went into the wall at a buck eighty. Me and Dom were screaming and Mia was hysterical. They told us that he died before the fire started and he wasn't inside. They said the screaming was us." she looked like she was about to cry, but everyone knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Where do you live?" Stanley asked

"I live with my brother Dom and sister Mia and the team."

"what's the team?" Theodore asked. They all noticed that Brian started twitching so they figured it must be about cars.

"The team is Team Toretto. We are a street racing team. Its totally awesome. The adrenaline rush is amazing."

"Wait so you have raced before?" Brian asked

"Yup, Dom's RX-7 and Vince's Maxima. I was surprised that Vince let me race his baby. The pout and stubbornness works every time." She laughed

"Dom let you race the RX-7?!!"

"Yeah, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I can work on the cars now to!"

"Well you're gonna have to teach me when we get outta here."

"Yup no worries." Just then a loud bell rang.

"Dinner." Brian said simply.

A.N. alright I know this was a short chapter but it had a lot of stuff in it. Its basically setting up the rest of the story. Let me know if you have any suggestions! I'll give you a hint of whats to come: TRANS!!!! Haha. Alright well I have to go to bed cuz it 1:40 and I have to go shopping tomorrow! YAAY! Lol

Writestyle: how was that for what Lily saw?


	3. deadly dinner and first holes

They walked to a place called the Mess Hall. As soon as Lily walked inside everyone started staring, whistling, and cat-calling. She looked down and realized she hadn't changed out of my outfit. Brian looked at me and saw the same thing. I don't think he ever saw me in this kinda outfit. It makes me look kinda like a racer chaser, but not.

"Damn, Lily what are you wearing? You look kinda like…" Brian started but was interrupted by Lily.

"What I look like a racer chaser?" She asked

"A little." He said almost guiltily

"Naw, I don't I look like Letty. I'm wearin way more clothes then a racer chaser."

**Lily's POV**

I had changed before I left. Thank god that Dom and the team had to leave before me or I would've never made it out in this outfit. I was wearing Letty's trademark outfit. A black leather skirt that went halfway down my thighs, a white mesh tank top that showed my purple bra, and leather boots.

**Normal POV**

They had been walking to the table when they were having this conversation and the guys all heard.

"What are racer chasers?" Jose asked

"Racer chasers are sluts who sleep with the winners of the street races." Brian answered

"Dang to bad I can't drive that good." Jose said while laughing

"if anyone really wanted to learn we could probably hook up after we all get out and me and Bri will teach you." Lily said

"Aight, well let me tell you I ain't Rex, I'm X-ray, that's Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Caveman, Magnet, Twitch, and Zero." X-ray said

"Back home Hector and Edwin called me DC." Lily said

"Aight whose Hector and Edwin? And what does DC stand for?" X asked

"Hector holds the money and organizes the races, he won't race anymore cuz he wants to go to NIRA. Edwin is a racer who never wins against Dom. And DC stands for Devil Child." she said

"Aight we'll call you that. But we might find a better nickname for you." X said

Lily looked down at her food with a blank expression. The guys wanted to see how she would react to her food.

"This looks worse than V's cooking and that's sayin a lot cuz V can't cook." she took a bite and swallowed. The look on her face was priceless. The guys were all laughing.

"This is nasty." she said

"Man get used to it. You're gonna have to deal with it while you're here. And how long is that?" Brian asked

"2 years."

"Dang, that's a while."

"Yeah, I would have gotten less if I hadn't went on the last heist. And I'm so gonna miss Mia's cooking."

"Yeah, Mi's makes the best food."

"I feel bad for her though cuz she has to put college on hold." They all put their trays up and walked to the Wreck room. It really was a wreck. Everything in there was broken. _I'm really gonna miss playing video games and working on the computer with Jesse while I'm here_, Lily thought.

"So what do we do here?" Lily asked

"Aww man you mean Mr. Sir didn't tell you?" Armpit asked

"Nope"

"WE dig holes 5 foot deep and 5 foot in diameter holes!"

Great just great, Lily thought to herself. Its gonna be a long two years. They went back into the cabin and went to sleep.

The next morning when the trumpet sounded everyone got up, that is everyone but Lily. She just slept peacefully through it all. They boys went and got Pendanski and he couldn't wake her up. They ended up tipping her cot over and even that didn't work. They finally dog piled on her and she woke up screaming at them to get off so she could breathe. They all walked out of the tent and got their shovels. To X-Rays disappointment Lily didn't grab his shovel. He loved giving people a hard time for taking his shovel. They walked out to their digging spot and were surprised that Lily had no trouble starting her hole.

"How did you do that? Everyone has trouble on starting their first hole?" Magnet asked

"I've been working on cars for like 2 or 3 years now. I have built up a lot of muscle."

"How does working on cars build up muscle?"

"You ever try pushing a car when its not started? Or carrying the engines and other parts of the car, they're pretty heavy. You get muscle. Plus I live with 5 guys and 2 girls, one of whom is just as tough as me and the guys. That gives you muscle too." With that everyone went back to their holes. Lily was almost half done by the time the water truck came around for the first time. BY the time it came around for lunch it was like ¾ of the way done.

"Let me see your hands." X told her. She showed them to him and they barely had any blisters.

"Dang chica, how'd you manage that?" Magnet asked

"Once again working on cars has its advantages." Lily was the 3rd one done with her hole after Zero and X.


	4. A Tran and a fight

Writestyle: no problem! I'll be waiting for your reviews when you get back!

The days went on like the first day for a few weeks. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. One day they were all digging there holes and they saw a huge dust cloud off in the distance on the road. Lily looked closely at it. It looked like Twitch was doing the same thing.

"it's the bus." They said in unison. Everyone finished digging there holes as fast as they could. They all walked back to camp together. They found out the new guy was still in the cabin with Mr. Sir. The new guy walked out and Lily tensed up. D-tent noticed this.

"What's wrong DC?" Squid asked. The new guy turned to them after he heard that name.

"Lily Toretto. You still goin by DC?" He asked

"Yo man leave her alone." Armpit said

"Naw guys let me handle this" Lily said

"So Lily finally get caught whoring?" he asked

"You wish Tran. Finally get caught raping them hoes?" She asked

"Wait Tran, are those the guys you told us about?" Twitch asked

"Yeah"

"So glad that my families been talked about" Tran said sarcastically

"What do ya want Chris?"

"Nothing from you. By the way how's your brother and sister and your precious team?"

"Lay off Tran she ain't done nothing to ya." X said

"That's where you're wrong. Its her and her families fault I'm here."

"How is it our fault?"

"When our houses and businesses got raided they thought they found illegal stuff. Apparently they started keeping tabs on us. They caught us in a drug deal."

"So its not our fault that an undercover cop was trying to pin the heists on you instead of us."

Lily and D-tent turned to walk to the tent. Chris came up to her and turned her around and punched her. They started fighting and people gathered around. Lily was holding her own in the fight and no one wanted to get into it. Besides it seemed like this was a rivalry or something between them. The Warden, Pendanski, and Mr. Sir came up. Mr. Sir shot his gun and everyone stopped yelling and Lily and Chris stopped fighting.

"What the hell is going on here?" the Warden asked

"He started-" Caveman started but the Warden cut him off.

"I wanna hear from Chris and Lily. Lily what happened?"

" We were talking and then we got into a fight."

"Why did you get into a fight with each other?"

"Our families don't exactly like each other and I guess it carried over when he got here."

"Chris since this is your first day I will forget that this happened. It better not happen again." With that the three adults left.

"Watch your back Toretto" Chris said

"Yeah, yeah. Same old threats in your family aren't they?" Then all of D-tent walked away into the wreck hall.

"Dang girl you sure do live up to your name of DC." X said

"Yeah, she's always been a DC. Ever since we were little and visiting each other. No matter where we went she would always get into some kinda trouble." Twitch said

"Yeah I have been and Mi's the good girl. Dom's the bad ass. Vince is broody. Leon is a man-whore. Jesse is naïve, but very awesome. Letty is one bad ass chick."

"Wow you just described the whole team in one phrase for each. I couldn't do that."

"That's cuz you barely know them. I think you've only met Leon and Jesse once and that was for like 20 minutes."

A.N. alright this was a very short chappy. I'm sorry, don't kill me! I need ideas. Tell me what you think about this. Another O'Connor gets thrown into the mix? HMMM… lol Reviews!!! I live for them. I'll even give ya a cookie if you do lol


	5. a O'Connor and letters

Chris had been put into B-tent. This had made the guys from B-tent start to cause problems with Lily, which in turn caused problems with D-tent. Things had been fine for the most part. They would just talk about her and make comments. It was still pretty annoying. All of the other tents decided to stay out of the feud. The whole camp knew about that pure hatred between Toretto and Tran, even the adults. The wouldn't even get involved. No one knew why though. Lily had suspicions that it was because of the powers of their family and how they both had very dangerous people protecting them.

One day after they had all finished digging they saw another bus coming.

"Wonder why we got a new person. No one's left yet have they?" DC asked

"Nope not that I know of." X replied. Just like the last time they all went to see what was up with this new kid. When they got outside they saw that it was another girl. Lily normally doesn't like other girls unless she knew them. This was cuz she is like Letty, never trusting other girls around her man. Twitch knew this fact about her and decided to talk to her.

"Yo cuz, don't be mean you don't even know her."

"I know that and besides its not like I'm with anyone here so it shouldn't be a problem unless she pisses me off."

"Aight just wanted to make sure." Just as she finished saying that Mr. P came up with the new girl and left after telling them that she was in their tent.

"Hi I'm Brooke." She said

"Hey I'm Lily but you can call me DC. This is X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, and my cuz Twitch."

"Wow show the love to your cuz by introducing him last." she laughed

"Yeah I know. Girl I have a feelin we're gonna be good friends." DC said with a laugh

"Yeah same here"

Just then Chris came up. Chris had been affectionately nicknamed Dragon.

"Yo Toretto whose this?"

"None of your business stay away from her Chris."

"Wait Toretto?" she asked

"Yeah why?"

"I'll tell you in the tent later." with that she went over to the tent and went in.

The rest of D-tent followed and started talking at once. That is until Lily cut them off.

"Aight so is there a problem with me bein a Toretto?"

"Not really."

"Then why you freak out when you found out I was?"

"Um you see mybrotherBrianistheonewhowastryingtobustyou" she said really fast

"Hold up slow down now and repeat it."

"My brother Brian is the one who was trying to bust you for the heists but let you go."

"You mean to tell me you're an O'Connor?" She asked while rubbing her forehead

"Yeah." she said while biting her lip looking really nervous

"Don't worry. I can't really blame you for anything since you weren't there."

"K. I'm really sorry bout everything that happened. Brian really does love Mia."

"Well we can talk about our siblings love lives later. Right now there are some things ou need to know and people probably have some questions."

"Ok"

"First that Chris guy who was asking about you is a Tran. DO you know about the Trans?"

"No Brian doesn't really talk to me about the cases."

"Aight. Brian killed Johnny. Chris is Johnny's brother. Even if he wasn't he is still a Tran and they all look out for each other. Basically as soon as he finds out you're an O'Connor he is gonna try and make your stay here a living hell."

"OK. Are there any other things I need to know?"

"Not really stick with me and D-tent and you'll be fine. Tran is in B-tent so we kinda have a feud between tents now. The other tents have decided to stay out of it."

"Aight so are there any questions for me?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Lily asked

"Ok I'm gonna tell you this, but no one else can know. Got it?"

"Yeah we got it"

"Brian is doing an undercover job for a couple of weeks. He's going to come get me when he's done."

"So he still a cop?"

"No, after he let you guys off he went on the run. We were in Miami for a while when the cops caught him. They said the only way to stay out of jail was to help them nail a drug lord Carter Verone."

"Aight. that's cool."

"How old are you?" Zigzag asked

"14"

"Just like me. That's pretty cool." DC said

"Yeah"

"What are you going to say when they ask why you're here?"

"I don't know the Warden told me to come up with something creative."

"Wait so the Warden knows what's going on?"

"Yeah why?"

"Its weird cuz whenever we have inspections, she makes it look like everything's perfect." Zigzag said

"Oh but what should I say?"

" Tell people that you were caught street racing or something. You do know about cars right?"

"Yeah, ever since Bri came back he's been teaching me."

"K good that's what you say then."

"K thanks for your help."

"No problem."

They all went into the wreck room and played pool and talked. As usual, Dragon and B-tent had comments for DC. They almost got into another fight, but their tents stopped it even though they would like to see it and the other ones to get in trouble it wasn't worth it. Pendanski came in with a big stack of mail. He handed out half the stack then called Lily over.

"This is for you." he said and handed her the rest of the stack. Lily walked over to where the rest of D-tent was sitting.

"Whoa, that's a lot of mail chica!" Magnet said

"Yeah who's it from?" Twitch asked

"I don't know yet I have to read it."

"Read them out loud!"

"Fine but lets go back to the tent."

**In the tent**

They were all sitting around in a circle on the ground.

"Read them!"

"Ok, ok."

She opened the first letter

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey sis, how are you? I now know why Dom hates this place. It sucks. This girl tried to start a fight with me. It was quite a funny sight. She really thought she could beat me. I knew I could win, but Letty decided to help me. I miss you so much and I'm sorry that you're in this mess. Anyways how is this camp place? Any cute guys? Don't tell Dom to much. Don't worry I wont tell him either. Haha, but I have to go so write me back!_

_Miss ya and Love ya,_

_Mia_

"Wow you and your sister seem really close"

"Yeah we are." She opened the second one.

_Dear lil sis,_

_I miss you Lily. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from this. If I could have stopped everything from happening that night I would have. I hope that you forgive me. How's this camp? If any guys give you trouble let me and the guys know and we'll take care of them when we're out. Well I guess that's all there really is to say right now. O and don't worry about me I'm fine._

_Love,_

_Dom_

She opened the third letter.

_Hey chica,_

_Hey chica, how ya been livin? I miss my girl. It was funny this bitch tried to start a fight with your sister. Of course I got in even though she didn't need the help. I bet Dom and Mia were all sentimental in their letters huh? So what's going on at this camp? Any hot guys there? If there are hope you workin them like I would. I gotta go, but you better right me back or I'm kicking your ass when I get outta here._

_Your girl,_

_Letty_

_Hey Princess,_

_Its me V. I'm sorry that this is happening to you. You deserve better. Listen to me. I think I'm going soft. Haha you should have seen the fight I got in. You would have loved watching it. Don't worry I'm not hurt badly. Even though if I was you would just laugh. Girl I better be getting a letter in reply. I didn't write this for no reason. Now are there any guys bothering you at that camp? If they are tell me._

_The one and only,_

_Coyote_

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey lil one. How are you? I hope you're doin ok at that camp. Jesse recovered real well from the shots and stuff. He still has a way to go but I'm sure he'll tell you about it. He's really jumpy though. I wish that none of this would have happened to you or them. If any one gives you any trouble let me know, got it?_

_Love,_

_Leon_

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey Lily, what's up? I'm getting better from those shots real well. Pretty soon it will be all healed. Guess what? They got computers here! I've been working on some designs. Hector brought me by some of those programs that I need. Everyone's really worried about you. We're all really sorry too. How's camp whatever it is? I bet it sucks. Is any one giving you any problems? Well look at that I just wrote a whole letter without my ADD kicking in! _

_Love,_

_The mad scientist_

"Dang girl you really got a lot of people on your side."

"Yeah, I really miss them."

"I now know to stay off your bad side and leave you alone." Squid said

"Yeah wouldn't want all those guys coming after you would ya Squiddy?" Zigzag said

"Shut u, DC open the package!"

"Alright" she opened the package and there was two letters first.

_Lily,_

_What's up chica? Never figured you guys were the ones behind the heists. I always knew you would end up in trouble one day. I never figured you would actually get caught with something like that though. Anyways the racing world misses you guys. They need their royal family. Tran's got caught for drug deals but most of them bought the cops off. Chris got sent to a camp though. I think it's the one you're at. Anyways since you've been gone Trans have been taking over the scene or at least trying to. Most racers are still loyal to you guys. I seen Dom and them in jail. Some of them weren't looking the greatest, but they're fine for the most part. Write back._

_Hector_

_Lily,_

_Yo wassup girl? You know the street racing world needs their princess back right? I bet I could beat you now! Tran and his crew are trying to take over the scene, but we ain't gonna let that happen any time soon. You betta write back._

_Later DC,_

_Edwin_

Lily looked in the package and there was a lot of stuff. There were the newest issues of the car magazines, a lot of candy, junk food, car models, an Mp3 player, and a portable DVD player with DVDs.

"Wow you better not let the Warden or anyone catch you with those."

"I won't."

"How can they afford to give you stuff like that?" Armpit asked

"They either bought it with racing money or stole it. My guess is the electronics are stolen, but everything else was bought."

"Wow you are really popular back home aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that. Being the little sister of the best street racer in LA can do that. It also helps that I can race to. Female racers aren't really respected in street racing."


	6. AC

Sissy-sara88: thanks for the luv on the story. Also thanks for the suggestions. I'm gonna use some of them.

DC and Brooke became really close over the last week. Everyone loved Brooke. Chris and his followers were still giving DC a hard time. Chris kept trying to get Brooke to hook up with him, but she wouldn't. D-tent was in the wreck room talking.

"Aight guys, Brooke needs a nickname." X said

"What should it be?" Caveman asked

"I don't know, I think that DC should chose it cuz she's the only other girl."

"Aight how bout… AC" DC said

"What's that stand for?" Squid asked

"Angel child. It works cuz she is almost the exact opposite of me."

"Aight Brooke's name is AC" X said

A.N.: this is a really short chapter. I'm just using it as a filler. Next chapter will be out later today.


	7. realationships

DC and Zero were alone in the tent one day. DC was writing letters to her friends and family. Zero just sat there staring at here. Zero really liked her. He thought she was amazing. Lily really liked Zero to. She was kinda sad that he never talked to her. She had tried a few times to talk to him but he never answered.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked

"Writing letters to some friends and family."

"Cool, I wish I could write to my mom."

"Why can't you?"

"I am just learning how to read and stuff from Caveman. I don't know where my mom is though."

"O I'm sorry. What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?" Lily had got the listening gene from her mom, so did Mia. She really wanted to get to know Zero especially cuz she liked him.

"Me and my mom never really had a home. We would always sleep in a park or somewhere. One night she left me at a park and never came back. I don't know if she forgot where I was or not, but I haven't seen her since. If I could find out where she was I would give anything to see her."

"Wow. Hey Zero why don't you talk to anyone besides Caveman?"

"I just don't like to answer stupid questions."

"Oh I see, what's your real name?"

"Its Hector."

"I have a friend named Hector. He's pretty cool. I'm gonna call you Hector from now on if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Um why did you do those truck heists?"

"Well we were going low on money. See we own a store, a house, and a garage. We didn't have enough money to keep paying mortgage on all of them and we were going to loose them. We couldn't let that happen because the garage was my dad's and the store was my mom's. Vince came up with the idea. We all thought it was crazy at first but then Dom decided if we could make it work we would do it. Well Vince and the guys found a way to make it work. We had tons of money saved from it. Most of it went to pay the mortgage and stuff. Me and Mia never went on the heists until the last one. I had his really bad feeling about it so did Mia. I begged them to let me go. We did and Vince almost died and Jesse got shot by the Trans that day. Luckily Mia was home to get a ambulance and keep him alive until it came."

"Wow that's a lot of stuff to go through."

"Yeah it is. How old are you?"

"16 why?"

"Well Letty always told me to take chances and I do. So Hector I really like you would you go out with me?"

"Yeah I would love to go out with you."

They started kissing. They made out for 10 minutes until the rest of D-tent walked in. they stared at them shocked.

"Whoa!" Zigzag yelled. This caused the new couple to stop kissing and look at the rest of their friends. Zero started to blush, DC did a little but not as much as Zero.

"Dang Zero getting some action!" Squid yelled

"Shut up I don't wanna hear that about my cousin!" Twitch yelled

"All y'all shut up!" Everyone quieted instantly. "Thank you, now just to let you know me and Hector are going out."

"Whose Hector?" Armpit asked

"Zero is Hector" Caveman said

"You guys make such a cute couple!" AC exclaimed

"Oh god here we go with the girl talk!" X said

"You're just lucky there's another girl to listen to me or it would be you guys."

"Take her and let her talk to you please!" Magnet cried out overdramatically. And that's what they did. They went over to AC's cot and started to talk excitedly. Meanwhile he boys were talking and watching them. Caveman was staring at AC.

_The boys conversation_

"So you and DC huh?" Zero just nodded

"How come you will talk to her and Caveman but not us?"

"I don't know, maybe cuz they never made fun of me"

Everyone looked over and saw that Caveman was staring at AC.

"Yo Caveman" no answer

"CAVEMAN!" still no answer. Zigzag reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. This shook him out of his revelry.

"What?"

"You like AC or something?"

Caveman blushed " uh no I don't why would you think that?"

"I think you do. Caveman has a crush on AC, Caveman has a crush on AC." Twitch said in a singsong voice.

"Ok maybe I do, but what should I do about it?"

"Ask her out. I mean its not that hard to do. Yo Zero who asked who out?" X said

"She asked me out."

"oh, anyways Caveman its not that hard. Just go up and tell her that you like her and ask her if she wants to go out with you."

"I don't know.."

"C'mon man just ask her."

"I don't think so."

"Fine, I dare you to ask AC out."

"Alright."

_Girl's Conversation_

"Oh my god, I can't believe you and Zero are going out together!"

"I know, I just was talking to him and then I just asked him out."

"Wait you asked him out?"

"Yeah why?"

"I wish I could do that."

"Its not that hard. Wait do you like someone here?"

"Yeah but if I tell you, you can't tell any one ok?"

"Yeah I won't tell."

"I like Caveman."

"Aww you guys would make such a cute couple."

"I know but I can't just ask him out."

"Why not?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure he does. Here lets do this I dare you to ask him out."

"Ok you know I can't resist a dare haha."

AC and Caveman got up and walked outside after they were dared. They walked a little ways away and sat by a hole. They both started talking at once.

"Look I have something to ask you" they both said

"You first" AC said

"Umm alright. Listen I really like you and was wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked

"Caveman that's what I was going to ask you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes." she rolled her eyes playfully. Caveman leaned into kiss her. She met him and they kissed for about 5 minutes.

"We should go back." AC said

"Yeah we should." They walked back to the tent holding hands. When they got in everybody was just laying on their cots and talking.

"So?" they all asked

"We're going out now." AC said


	8. friends and races

Sissy-sara88: thanks for the luv on the story! Hope you like this chappy its for you!

In Miami

Brian and Rome had just finished the case and had lots of money. Brian was really happy because now he could go get his sister. He was also happy because he didn't have to work for the police anymore. He didn't know that Lily and Chris Tran were at the camp with his sister. He didn't want her to go there. The police figured that if Verone did find out about him being undercover and his sister that he wouldn't find her out in Camp GreenLake. He was in Tej's garage waiting to say goodbye before he left.

"Hey man what's up?" Tej asked as he and the others were sitting there.

"Nothing just going to pick up my sister wanna come?"

"Sure" they all said. They all got up and went to pack. When they came back they left. They took the Skyline, the Evo, and the Spyder Eclipse.

In LA

Hector and Edwin were at the races on Friday night when they decided to pay a visit to DC. They hadn't seen her in a while and they wanted to make sure she was ok. She was like a little sister to them. They started the drive on Saturday and took both cars. They figured they might as well have a race between Edwin and DC to see who would win. Hector knew that DC would win, but Edwin thought he would.

In the Tran's house

Johnny had just gotten a letter from his little brother saying that Lily Toretto was there. Johnny got Lance and some other people to go with him to the camp.

The next day at CGL

Brian and the Miami crew which consisted of Tej, Suki, Jimmy, Nia, and Rome showed up while they were out digging. Brian didn't know that they dug holes at CGL. He felt bad for his sister. He talked to the Warden to let her know that they were there. She had allowed them to stay the night and go home the next day. They saw two more cars that were racers pull up. Brian recognized them as Edwin and Hector's cars. He knew he was going to have some problems. They got out and the Warden came up to them.

"Excuse me who are you?" she asked calmly, but you could tell she was upset.

"Hector and Edwin we're here to see Lily Toretto." Hector said

"Lily isn't allowed to have visitors none of the campers are."

"Listen lady we are going to see Lily whether you like it or not. And what about them over there?" Edwin said pointing at Brian and the Miami crew. Brian was hoping they wouldn't recognize him.

"That is special circumstances they are picking up someone."

"We just want to stay for the night then we will leave tomorrow okay?"

"Fine!" She said exasperatedly

"What tent is she in?"

"D-tent, o and Brian, Brooke is in D-tent also."

At the Brian comment both of the racers turned around and realized that it was in fact Brian Earl Spillner who was actually Brian O'Connor. They started to walk towards him. They stopped when they were right in front of him.

"Hey what're you doing here snowman, I didn't know you had a sister?" Hector said

"Yeah she was here while I had to do something."

"Something with the police?" Hector asked almost menacingly

"Yeah, I had to do it to get them off my case and let me off."

"Well you wouldn't of been in that position if you hadn't gone after Toretto."

"Look man I'm sorry but I let them off and I've been wanted for a while. The cops caught me and had me do an undercover job so I wouldn't go to jail."

"Aight whatever lets go see the girls."

They walked to the tent to find that all of D-tent was there. They also realized that they were the only girls in the tent with a lot of other guys. Everyone looked up when the others came in. AC and DC looked up and both had joyful expressions. They ran up to their respective groups and gave them hugs or handshakes.

"Yo DC who are these people?" X-ray asked

"DC? You go by that here?" Hector asked

"Yup everyone has a nickname. X this is Hector and Edwin and the only other person I know is Brian. Everyone this is X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, Zigzag, and Twitch who is my cousin which I think Hector and Edwin have met."

"Yeah we met him."

"aight everyone this is Brian, Rome, Suki, Tej, Jimmy, and Nia."

"Hey what's up?" Tej said to D-tent

"Nuttin much, hey AC and DC why don't you show them around and then meet us in the Wreck room?" X said

"Ok" they said. The boys walked out and into the Wreck room

"So AC and DC huh?" Brian said referring to the rock band

"Yeah Bri."

"What's AC stand for?" Suki asked

"Angel Child"

"You are so not an angel child"

"I am to."

"Seriously, she hasn't done one bad thing since she got here. That's why we gave her that name." DC said

"And have you done anything bad?" Hector asked

"Well I may have got in a fight and got a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Is he one of the guys in your tent?"

"Yeah its Zero, but don't worry we used protection." She said keeping a completely straight face.

"C'mon baby girl don't joke bout that cuz if Dom finds out then finds out we knew we'd be dead." Edwin said

"Jeez chill guys I was just kidding."

"Good."

"Yeah and AC go herself a boyfriend to." DC said with a devilish smirk

"You do?" Brian asked

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Caveman"

"He seemed ok I'll have to get to know him later." all of the guys agreed.

"Yeah we'll have to get to know Zero too." Brian added

"O c'mon Brian!" DC whined

"Nope sorry. Your bro's already pissed at me don't need another thing to make him pissed at me."

"Fine."

"So what do you do at this camp?" Rome asked

"Put it this way get up early, dig, dig some more, play pool, eat, go to bed, and repeat all over again."

"That sucks. So who'd you get in a fight with?"

"Um yeah about that Chris Tran is here." She said

"What!!?" Brian, Hector, and Edwin exclaimed

"Yeah he's the one I got in a fight with. But he doesn't know AC is Brian's sister. Well I guess he will figure it out now that he is here."

"You did beat him right?"

"Of course"

"Good"

"Now lets go to the Wreck room." AC said and they all agreed. They went to the Wreck room and played pool until dinner. Luckily Tran hadn't been in there. Or any of B-tent for that matter. We played pool until it was dinner time. We all walked into the Mess hall and everyone stopped and stared. I mean who wouldn't if a bunch of tough looking guys came in. Lily looked and noticed that B-tent was there. Chris was there and he didn't look happy. He got up and came toward them. Everyone was watching they loved their fights even if they didn't want to be in them.

"Hey Hector, Edwin what are you doing here? Lily need her protectors?" All of B-tent laughed but no one else did.

"Shut it Tran" Hector told him. Chris looked over at Brooke and realized that Brian was there.

"Hey Brian, shoot anyone lately?" He asked. Everyone in the room was quite. They didn't know the history between this group but they were sure it was bad.

"It was his own damn fault for shooting Jesse!" Lily yelled at him.

"He wouldn't have shot Jesse if he hadn't taken off in the car!"

"Bull shit you know it was more then that!"

"Well you shouldn't have narked us out!"

"We didn't. We never told nothing to no cops!"

"Why don't you just settle this in a race?" Suki asked. They both thought about it for a second and then agreed.

"Aight were we gonna have it and who is driving what car?" Lily asked

"Its gonna be on the strip of desert with no holes. DC you can drive my car. Who's car is Tran gonna use?" Hector asked

"He can use my Spyder." Rome said. Tran nodded and they walked outside. Everyone followed wanting to see what was going to happen. Most of them had never seen a street race before. To those that had they were excited. And to those that had been to Race Wars before it was almost the same. They got into the cars and drove out to where they were racing. Hector dropped his hands and they were off. It was a close race. About 2 seconds before they would cross the finish Lily hit NOS and won. Everyone except for B-tent cheered. They drove back and Chris was pissed. He knew she would get what was coming to her the next day when his brother showed up. They held a few more races. Edwin and DC, Twitch and DC, Edwin and Twitch, AC and DC, and Brian and Suki. Brian, Suki, Edwin, and DC were the only ones to use NOS. DC won all of her races to Edwin's disappointment. Just then the Warden and Mr. Sir drove up.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mr. Sir asked

"Nothing just a little race to settle some differences." Tej said calmly

"What do you mean it looks like a lot more then 1 race happened."

"Chris and Lily were having another argument so they had a race to settle it instead of fighting." One of the campers said.

"It doesn't matter its illegal for her to be driving and for some of the other kids." the Warden said.

"Would you rather have a fight that could have badly injured Lily or Chris and had the cops on your ass?" Brian asked

"I don't see what concern it is to you of matters between DC and Dragon?"

"Yes well I know both of them. I don't need to have any more problems with either of their families and trust me you don't want any either."

"Fine, Fine. Everyone back to their tents. Lights out in 10 minutes!"


	9. he's alive?

The next day we got up as usual to dig. We were out on the lake for a few hours when we saw some black cars driving up. I thought they looked familiar. I finished my hole within the next hour along with everyone else. They all wanted to know who was here and what was going on. I was taking my shower when I noticed that a guy was watching me. Since they wouldn't build a new shower for me and AC, we showered in our sports bras and shorts. I didn't notice until a voice that I hated said something.

"Well looky here. Its Lily Toretto. How'd your fine ass get here?" He asked looking at me from what the shower let him see.

"What do you want Lance?"

"Revenge. You see I don't like it when people mess with my family. Especially if those people are Toretto's."

"Leave me the hell alone Tran."

"What not happy to see me?" Just then the shower shut off and I got dressed quickly.

"Hector, Edwin, D-tent, other peoples who are staying with us, get out here!" I yelled at them and they came out quickly. Hector, Edwin, and Brian stopped when they saw Lance by me.

"What are you doing here Lance?" Brian asked

"O'Connor, heard your sister was here too. You shouldn't have shot Johnny."

"If he wouldn't have shot Jesse, Brian wouldn't have shot Johnny. He brought it on himself." I said. He was about to hit me when D-tent and Hector and Edwin stepped up.

"Nuh-uh chico leave her alone." Magnet said

"Awww look Lily has protectors."

"Shut it Tran." Just then Johnny came out with Chris and a few more of the Tran family that everyone knows and loves. Note the sarcasm haha.

"Johnny what the hell I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed

"See that were bullet proof vests come in handy. Nice to see you Toretto, O'Connor, Hector, and Edwin. Say O'Connor heard you brought down a business associate of mine, Cater Verone."

"Of course he would be working with Verone." Brian muttered but everyone heard him.

"What do you want Tran?" Hector asked

"Revenge. I say taking these girls here would be the best way to get it. Don't you think boys?" Johnny asked his family and they nodded.

"Well you can forget it cuz you ain't taking neither of us." AC and DC said at the same time.

"We'll see about that." he said and they all walked off.

"So those were the other Trans?" Rome asked

"Yeah, don't ya just feel the love between us?" I asked sarcastically

"Sure do. I can't believe he's still alive. I thought he was dead there was no sign of life so the cops must have got him." Brian said

A.n. I know short chappy, but I wanted to leave a cliffy haha


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention: I am working on new chapters and new stories right now. I'm sorry its been a long wait but I have gotten busy with school and things. I have been writing but I keep getting new ideas for stories and writing them down. I will post up new chapters for this story as soon as I can get some ideas. If you have any let me know.**


End file.
